Lillith Maiden-Loom
|Base ID = }} Lillith Maiden-Loom is an elderly Nord and an acquaintance of Maven Black-Briar. Background Lillith Maiden-Loom is a citizen of Whiterun. She lives just outside the city walls in the Whiterun Stables with her employees Skulvar Sable-Hilt and, his son, Jervar. Not much is known about Lillith's past, but there are indications that she has lived a shady character's life in her younger years. She also claims to be a friend of Maven Black-Briar, from the Black-Briar Family in Riften, which might lead the conclusion that she has done some work with Maven in the past. Interactions Letter from Jervar Killing Lillith Maiden-Loom will result in the Dragonborn receiving a Letter from Jervar. Conversations Lillith's request Lillith: "Hello, Fralia dear." Fralia: "Lillith―always a pleasure. Just browsing, or were you looking for something particular?" Lillith: "Funny you should ask. I'm in the market for a new locket. Something in polished silver, maybe. Big enough to hold, say, a folded-up letter?" Fralia: "Ahhh, I see. I think I know just what you need. I don't have anything like that here now, but my Eorlund―he can make you one right quick. When I get home, I'll have him start on it right away. Come back to pick it up in, oh... three days?" Lillith: "Perfect, my dear. Absolutely perfect. I'll see you then." War horses Lillith: "Everyone in this city is so on edge. I could use some good news, Skulvar." Skulvar: "Ha! Four more geldings sold. Sound like good news to you?" Lillith: "Indeed. I do hate to admit it, but if nothing else, all the fighting lately has been a complete blessing to this business." Skulvar: "Aye, that it has. Trust me, mum―once you've killed a man from a horse, you'll never want to fight on the ground again. Ain't no goin' back." Lillith: "Why, thank you for that most colorful assessment, Skulvar. So we'll be needing fresh horses, then?" Skulvar: "Aye, mum. That we will. Mares, stallions, donkeys―I don't think it matters. Pretty sure I can sell any steeds we get." Lillith: "Excellent. I'll send the proper letters, then, and have some fresh horses delivered straightaway." Skulvar: "Lookin' forward to it." Quotes *''"Come to chat with an old woman, hmm? Do your good deed for the day?"'' *''"My friend Maven and I ― have you met Maven, in Riften? ― we know our place in this world. We know the place of others, too."'' *''"My friend died. Things won't be the same without him."'' Trivia *Maiden-Loom has her own faction named "WhiterunMaidenLoomManor" in the Creation Kit. This may mean that Maiden-Loom was initially supposed to be an important family in Whiterun and own a manor inside the city gates, similar to the Black-Briars in Riften (this might be why Maiden-Loom would have such a connection to Maven). It is unknown why this was left out of the game, although it is most likely because Whiterun already has two great clans and there was simply no more room for either another clan of power in the Whiterun politics or a sizable manor in Whiterun. *Though she claims to be friends with Maven Black-Briar, Maven never mentions her name. *According to the Creation Kit, her class is "CombatScout." Appearances * de:Lillith Weber-Maid pl:Lilith Dziewicze-Krosno ru:Лилит Ткачиха Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters